dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob/Attack Set
This is an overview of SpongeBob's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- straight left punch Standing M- right palm attack Standing H- mini-Shoryuken Crouching L- low left kick Crouching M- low right kick Crouching H- right sweep kick (knocks down) S launcher- a jumping left uppercut while wearing a karate glove Air L- downward left kick Air M- straight right kick Air H- butt bump Air S- downward left karate chop while wearing karate glove TAC exchange up- a tweaked animation of his launcher TAC exchange side- same animation as air M TAC exchange down- same animation as air S F + H- Karate Chop (a downward left karate chop while wearing karate glove; overhead; knocks down aerial foe) D + F + H- Slider (slides forward with left foot extended outward before finishing with a backflip; OTG-capable) Throws Forward ground- Jumps up to perform an axe kick, knocking foe to the ground Backward ground- Hops over foe before doing the same scenario as forward ground Forward air- Captures foe in a jellyfishing net and leaves them standing as they struggle to get out (captures foe for 134 frames) Backward air- Turns foe around before doing the same scenario as forward air (captures foe for 134 frames) Special Moves QCF + atk- Bubble (blows a bubble forward; in air, the bubble travels down-forward) QCF + S- Net Launcher (shoots a net from a net launcher; can be held and aimed; downward aimed version is OTG-capable) QCB + atk- Bowling Ball (rolls a bolling ball along the ground; low attack) QCB + S- Overhead Bowling Ball (tosses a bowling ball forward into the air; knocks down foe) DP + atk- Sponge Catapult (leans back, then launches himself forward into the air with a back flip kick; button strength determines distance traveled; knocks down) S + atk- Karate Spin (spins around with arms extended outward while wearing karate gloves; knocks down) atk (mashed)- Spatula Fury (attacks rapidly with his spatula; knocks down; perform QCF + S during active frames for Spatula Toss, where he throws the spatula as a projectile) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Bubble Cannon (takes out his bubble cannon from Nicktoons: Globs of Doom and rapidly shoots bubbles from it; can jump during active frames) QCB + atk x2- Ketchup Shoot (takes out two ketchup squirters and and squirts ketchup forward from each of them) DP + atk x2- Karate Techiniques (does a downward left karate chop while wearing his foam gloves; if it hits, he will perform a series of chops and kicks before uppercutting foe into the air followed by him jumping up to follow him and doing an axe kick, which brings foe to the floor in a hard knockdown state) Extra SpongeBob's float animation has him inflating his pants (a reference to the episode "The Sponge Who Could Fly") until he lands or until the up button is released His launcher, Bowling Ball, and Karate Spin are taken from the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game, while Net Launcher is a reference to the episode "Sandy's Rocket" Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay